¿Sientes algo por mi?
by Saku's dream
Summary: una historia kagomeXinuyasha one-shoot en donde expresan lo que sienten


JOJOJO hoola gente nn, pues claro nop van a ser animales ... wenu en fin dejemos mis comentarios estúpidos y sigamos... ejem... wenu... esta es la primera vez que publico en así q les pido paciencia jeje... es un one-shoot y.. jeje wenu gracias nn

Este fic es UA o AU como le quieran decir... kagome tiene 16 añitos e inuyasha 17 y wenu...

Los pensamientos son: ""

Los diálogos están entre: - -

Y las acciones y/o explicaciones :no tienen nada n.uU

Mis explicaciones y notas raras: ( )

Kagome se encontraba en la aldea de la anciada Kaede sentada en el pasto viendo el cielo...

"Es una noche estrellada, en realidad espléndida... además ¿cómo no habría de serlo? Si cuenta con una enorme y bella luna... en estos momentos de un tono rojizo debido al polvo cósmico y todos los factores que inciden en ella... ¡cuánto quisiese compartir este momento con inuyasha! Pero... su corazón está habitado por kikyô... "-¿Por qué inuyasha?.-murmuró suavemente kagome sin saber que las lindas y sensibles orejitas de inuyasha la habían escuchado...

-¿Por qué, qué kagome?- preguntó el hanyou que a acababa de llegar

"por kami... ahora ¿qué hago?..."-ehhh, bueno este yo decía qué...-kagome baja la vista y su rostro se ve ensombrecido; inuyasha rápidamente se da cuenta de este cambio, no entiende el por qué de esta acción pero los reflejos de inuyasha hacen que tome el mentón de kagome dejando ver unas lagrimitas que se escapaban de los ojos azules de kagome (en el manga están de un tono azulado...)

-¿por qué lloras kagome?-dijo inuyasha mirando directamente a kagome a sus ojos

-pues inuyasha... yoo, eh, me entró un sucio en el ojo... snif... si... es eso un fastidioso sucio que se metió en mi ojo...snif.- dijo kagome mintiendo "inuyasha... si tan sólo supieses que lloro porque tu corazón es de otra... no me pertenece a mí, estas lágrimas muestran la agonía de mi ser al verte con otra..."

-ja, mentirosa... además no sabía que cuando te caían sucios en los ojos sollozabas- dijo inuysha con su tono habitual... acercándose peligrosamente a kagome .-kagome, creo que tú lloras por un vacío que sientes dentro de tu corazón, tu mirada lo demuestra.- dijo el lindo hanyou.

-....-Kagome se quedó sin palabras... ¿a caso la había descubierto?

-no te han dicho que los ojos son el espejo del alma?- inuysha ahora se encontraba a tan sólo centímetros de los labios de kagome sintiendo la respiración de kagome, haciéndole cosquillas en su rostro

-inu... inuyasha-murmuró suavemente recibiendo el cosquilleo que provocaba la respiración de inuyasha en su rostro..."¿a caso me piensa besar? Estoy segura que no me está viendo a mí si no a kikyô...." kagome se encuentra cabizbaja de nuevo, esta vez inuyasha se preocupa más...

-¿kagome? ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto inuyasha con cierto nerviosismo "creo que kagome no quiere nada conmigo... me rechazó el beso"

-...-"inuyasha mencionó mi nombre... es decir me ve a mi y no a kikyô... tal vez tenga una oportunidad, es posible que inuyasha me empiece a querer, creo que debo preguntarle" mientras iba pensando esto iba elevando su vista- inuyasha ¿qué sientes tú hacia mí? O es que kikyô...-

La pregunta le llegó a inuyasha de una manera muy sorpresiva... abre los ojos como platos...

-jajajajajaja- inuyasha suelta una gran carcajada que deja pasmada a una kagome sentida y angustiada

-¿qué, qué sucede inuyasha a caso no significo nada para ti? ¿tan sólo te causo gracia?...-preguntó kagome nuevamente cabizbaja

-no, no es lo que crees kagome, lo siento esa no era mi intención... lo que quise decirte es que...-inuyasha tragó saliva con pesadez y tomó el mentón de kagome subiéndolo con mucho cuidado hasta llegar a una altura lo suficiente, inuyasha se empieza a acercar lentamente...

"¿qué quiere decir inuyasha con lo que dijo?, estoy muy confundida... él se está acercando mucho y yo..."

Al principio es tan sólo un roce de labios... donde ambos sienten un ligero escalofrío, luego el beso se fue profundizando más... Inuyasha toma a kagome por la cintura dándole suaves caricias también a su espalda XD y kagome tiene una mano en el cuello de inu y otra en el rostro del mismo... hasta que se ven obligados a separarse por falta de aire... ambos están muy sonrojados aún están a sólo centímetros

-kagome esa risa que solté fue porque no puedo creer que tú pienses que me gustase aún kikyô... yo la quise una vez... pero cuando ella estaba viva y no era fría ni repugnante, pero ahora ella está muerta y quiso matarme... es tan sólo un cuerpo roba-almas que vaga por el mundo... pero tú kagome... me haces llenar el vacío que alguna vez sentí, despiertas emociones, me haces sentir en el aire XD y pues feh, ni siquiera sé por qué te digo esto...- dijo inuyasha sonrojado

-no será porque sientes algo por mí?- dijo kagome abrazándose al hanyou, y este le respondía el abrazo

"debo decírselo... debo decírselo..." se repetía una y otra vez inuyasha

-Ka...Kagome- dijo inuyasha muy sonrojado

-dime inuyasha- dijo la miko separándose un poco del joven para contemplarlo

-yotequierodecirquetú... esdecirqueyoteamo- dijo inuyasha de una manera muyy rápida

-eh, disculpa inuyasha pero no te entiendo habla más despacio-

-que... que yo te amo!!- dijo inuyasha soltándolo de una vez

kagome se sobresaltó-inu...inuyasha ya te había declarado mis sentimientos y quiero decirte que ellos aún están latentes...-

Inuyasha tan sólo vuelve acercarse a kagome y suavemente la toma del mentón para comenzar otro beso...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::fin:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

hoooola ya sé me quedó pésimo... pero es que tenía unas ganas de publicar algo jeje, si soy nueva en nn pero no es mi primer fic

bueno por fis dejen reviews!! Son muy importantes para mi

pds: ya sé que me quedó bien cortito

y recuerden: sean libres coman chocolates, griten como locos, corran como psicópatas, adoren al anime, quieran a los mapaches y no coman sopa!! -.-U


End file.
